The most common bite signal device for fishing rods is the well known bobber which floats upon the water and which by certain bobbing actions indicates that a fish is biting upon the baited hook or other lure. Fishermen have found that a bobber is generally ineffective under certain fishing conditions such as when fishing through an ice hole. A number of devices have been developed for rendering bite signals when a bobber is inappropriate. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,822. While that patent purports to show means for adjusting the sensitivity of the indicating means, substantial adjustment over a wide range of loads upon the line are not provided.